rowserlot_studio_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Gulliverona: The Lost Treasure Empire (Crossover Parody Based on Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)/Treasure Planet (2002))
Cast Milo Thatch/Jim Hawkins: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Arren: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Terra, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3), Toon Link, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Ashitaka, Kaya (Princess Mononoke), Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion Season 1), and Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2; Ashitaka, Kaya, Christopher, and Sora's group will be the Milo that stays behind in the end and they're orphans temporally living with Arren, Link, Aryll, and Mikey's family) Sarah Hawkins: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Arren, Link, Aryll, and Mikey's dad: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Extras with Aerith and Cloud: Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Ashitaka, Kaya, and Christopher's parents: Zack Fair and Rikku (Final Fantasy VII/X-2; Already deceased) Kida: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; She can help out in the final battle in the end and leave to live with Arren in the end) Extras with Therru: Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3; They'll help in the final battle and stay behind), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; She'll help out in the final battle and leave with Therru also), San (Princess Mononoke; She'll help in the final battle and stay on the planet in the end), Angie Hinamoto (Digimon Fusion Season 1; Same with the final battle and leaving), and Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; She'll be merged with the Heart and then saved in the end, and also stays on the planet) King of Atlantis: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Queen of Atlantis: Erika (Pokemon) Rourke: Myotismon (Digimon; His true monster form is Malomyotismon from Mystica Planet, posing as a human named Matthias Mortimer from Earth) Helga Sinclair: Hunter J (Pokemon) Extras with Myotismon and Hunter J/Scroop: Nightmare (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Vanitas, Xemnas, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), Ruber (Quest for Camelot; He will be the only member of One-Eyed Willie’s crew who mutinied against him and his crew for Myotismon’s group), Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny, Andross (StarFox Assault/64; They will also turn against the bad guys and agree to go to jail quietly after the adventures in Gulliverona is over, and they did), Gygas, Snuff (Earthbound), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Demidevimon (Digimon), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) The King of Atlantis' evil adviser: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3; He, Uka-Uka, Myotismon, Mephiles, and Infinite will be responsible for Mystica Planet becoming the lost empire years ago at the beginning, and near the end, that's revealed, and also a dedication to Leonard Nimoy, who voiced Xehanort and was also in "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" as the King of Atlantis) Evil priest of Atlantis: Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *The only villains who live, but get arrested and going to an asylum-like jail on Earth, in the end are Cortex's group, Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Negaduck, and the StarWolf Team (Since StarWolf, after joining the good side to avenge their reputation as bounty hunters, agreed to go to jail for their crimes after the adventures in Gulliverona is over) Long John Silver: Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races; He'll turn good like Silver did in "Treasure Planet," as well as like Audrey, Vinny, Mole, Cookie, and Packard did in "Atlantis: The Lost Empire") Extras with Dick: Team Rocket (Pokemon; Same with Dick), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck), Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3; Same with Dick, and he'll stay behind on the planet), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; Same with Dick), Muttley (Wacky Races; Same with Dick), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; Same with Dick) Dr. Doppler/Whitmore: Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs go to Heaven; As anthro dogs), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Captain Amelia: Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; As an anthro dog) and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Mr. Arrow: Kerchak (Tarzan; As an anthro gorilla) Extras with Kerchak: Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; They'll live while Kerchak will be the Mr. Arrow who sadly gets killed off) B.E.N.: Figment (Journey into Imagination; As a robot dragon), Devon, Cornwall (Quest for Camelot; As a two-headed robot dragon), Mushu (Mulan; As a robot dragon), and Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest; As a robot bat) Morph: Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Moliere: Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; They won't be in cohoots with Myotismon's group like in "Atlantis: The Lost Empire") Vinny: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred (Big Hero 6; Same with the Toon Patrol) Audrey: Sirica, Knuckle Joe (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, and Picky (Earthbound) (All same with the Toon Patrol) Dr. Sweet: Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (All same with the Toon Patrol) Extras with Spike and the Mane Seven: Comet Tail, Soarin, Pokey Pierce, Flash Sentry, Braeburn, Thunderlane, Caramel (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (All same with the Toon Patrol) Packard: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Metalhead, Splinter, Attila the Frog, Rasputin the Mad Frog, Genghis Frog, Napoleon Bonafrog, April O' Neil, Irma, Vernon Fenwick (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) (All same with the Toon Patrol) Cookie: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); Same with the Toon Patrol) Navigator of the expedition crew: Yi, Jin, Peng, and Everest (Abominable) Extra good crew members: Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi (StarFox; With Fox and Slippy in their Assault attires and Falco in his 64 attire, and Krystal and Tricky will also leave to live with Fox on Earth) Leviathan: Yveltal (Pokemon) Extras with Yveltal: Xerneas and Zygarde (Pokemon) Monsters the crew have to get through: The Sirens (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas; The males, except Myotismon, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite, will get hypnotized by their singing), the Giant Insects (OC monsters), Tamatoa (Moana), and Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) (The two latters as good guys since the good guys will befriend in Chapter 10 and they assist in the climax) Monsters the good guys fight in the final battle upon release by the villains: Titans and Cyclops (Hercules) The Atlantean Fortune Tellers: Clotho, Atropos, and Lechesis (Hercules) Atlantean allies: Krystal, Tricky (StarFox; With Krystal in her Adventure attire and then Assault attire in the final chapter and Tricky in his Adventure form), Hayner, Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3), Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Sombra Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; As the servants and royal guards who share Therru's group's dream of saving Mystica Planet, and they assist in the final battle even) Surviving crew members of One-Eyed Willie: Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot), Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Gizmoduck, Neptunia, Morgana Macawber, and Stegmutt (Darkwing Duck/Ducktales (1987)) (Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, and Bladebeak will be the ones stranded in Gulliverona while Darkwing's group are the ones who manage to join Arren's group from the beginning after Billy Bones' death) Atlanteans: Lillputians and Laputians Billy Bones: Stays the same from "Treasure Planet" Captain Flint: One-Eyed Willie (The Goonies; Already deceased) The storytellers at the beginning and end of this story: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Items The Shepherd's Journal/The Gold Treasure Map Sphere: The Crystal Treasure Map Journal (OC item) Songs 1 The Gospel Truth 1, 2, and 3 (From "Hercules") (Performed by Winx Club in Chapter 1) (Plays when the Winx Club begin the story, on Myotismon, Demidevimon, Mephiles, Infinite, Nightmare, and Xehanort's secret evil plot, and when Gulliverona becomes a lost empire) 2 A Rumor in New York City (Parody of "A Rumor in St. Petersburg" from "Anastasia") (Performed by Charlie, Itchy, Basil, Dawson, and People of New York City in Chapter 2) (Plays when the people of New York City began gossiping about Gulliverona, while Basil's group are planning on trying to form an expedition) 3 Go the Distance (From "Hercules") (Performed by Arren's group in Chapter 4) (Plays when Arren's group wish to find Gulliverona with Darkwing's group's help to help rebuild the Benbow Inn) 4 I'm Still Here (From "Treasure Planet") (Performed by John Rzeznik in Chapter 6) (Plays when Arren's group are doing cabin boy duties during work hours on the Wondership and fun time with their new friends in the crew) 5 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From “Mary Popins Returns”) (Performed by Yi and Paula in Chapter 7) (Plays when Yi and Paula, along with Ness, Darkwing, and Dick’s groups, comfort Arren’s group over Ashitaka, Kaya, and Christopher’s late parents) 6 Go the Distance Reprise (From "Hercules") (Performed by Arren's group in Chapter 7) (Plays when Arren's group feel better after Dick, Darkwing, and Ness' groups, with the good guy crew members, comforts them when they blame themselves, thinking Kerchak's death is their fault, unaware that Vanitas, Mephiles, Demidevimon, Xigbar, and Infinite secretly caused Kerchak's death) 7 I've Got a Dream (From "Tangled") (Performed by Crew except Myotismon's group in Chapter 10) (Plays when Arren's group and the crew, except Myotismon's group, get to know each other while befriending Tamatoa and Rudy) 8 If I Didn’t Have You (From “Quest for Camelot”) (Performed by Devon and Cornwall in Chapter 13) (Plays when Devon and Cornwall argue about not having each other) 9 Getting to Know You (From “The King and I (1999)”) (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 13) (Plays when the Gulliveronans give the good guys of the expedition a tour of Gulliverona) 10 It Feels so Good to be Bad (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by Myotismon's group and Xehanort in Chapter 14) (Plays when Myotismon's group reveal their plot with Xehanort to Dick's group upon learning the same common plot Xehanort has) 11 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in the good guy group in Chapter 14) (Plays when Arren and Therru's groups, Figment, Batty, Mushu, and the crew are in the secret underground water cave during their swim) 12 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (From ”Mary Poppins Returns”) (Performed by Ashitaka, Kaya, and Christopher in Chapter 18) (Plays when Ashitaka, Kaya, Christopher, and the kids from Darkwing's group remembering this song of wisdom performed by Yi and Paula before, encourages Arren’s group to reboost their confidence) 13 A Star is Born (From "Hercules") (Performed by Winx Club in Chapter 21) (During the finale and first song during the end credits) 14 Go the Distance End Credits Version (From "Hercules") (Performed by Michael Bolton) (Second song during the end credits) 15 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From “Quest for Camelot”) (Performed by LeAnn Rimes) (Third song during the end credits) 16 My Heart Will Go On (From "Titanic") (Performed by Celine Dion) (Fourth song during the end credits) 17 Where the Dream Takes You (From "Atlantis: The Lost Empire") (Performed by Mya) (Fifth song during the end credits) Chapters: Chapter 1: Opening/The Legend of How Gulliverona Became a Lost Treasure Empire Chapter 2: Years Later/There's a Rumor in New York City (Gulliverona Version) Chapter 3: Arren's Group's Rebellion Problem/Some Unexpected Visitors Chapter 4: Shelter at Basil's/Going to Find Gulliverona Chapter 5: Departure/Meeting the Crew (Gulliverona Version) Chapter 6: Cabin Boy Duties/Kerchak's Tragic End in a Black Hole (Gulliverona Version) Chapter 7: Dick, Darkwing, and Ness' Groups and Crew Comfort Arren's Group/Yveltal, Xerneas, and Zygarde Attack the Next Morning Chapter 8: Sailing the Dragon River/The Female Crew Members Save the Male Crew Members From the Sirens (Gulliverona Version) Chapter 9: Giant Insect Ambush/Escape from the Insect Lair (Gulliverona Version) Chapter 10: Befriending Rudy and Tamatoa/Resting for the Night (Gulliverona Version) Chapter 11: Camp in Flames/Gulliverona Found Chapter 12: Meeting King Eraqus and Xehanort/Befriending Therru's Group and the Gulliveronan Allies Chapter 13: Befriending Kayley's Group, Figment, Devon, Cornwall, Mushu, and Batty/Learning More About Gulliverona Chapter 14: Swimming for Secrets/Myotismon and Dick's Groups' True Colors Chapter 15: The Good Guys Take Shelter/Getting the Crystal Map Journal Back Chapter 16: Captured/Elise Becomes One with the Heart Chapter 17: The Treasure Found/Dick's Group's Change of Heart and the StarWolf Team Betrayed by the Villains Chapter 18: Eraqus' Dying Wish/Going to Stop Myotismon's Group With the StarWolf Team's Temporary Help Chapter 19: Final Battle/Saving Gulliverona and Elise Chapter 20: Celebration/Dick's Group, Except Lea, Leaves and the StarWolf Team Cooperatingly Arrested Chapter 21: Returning Home/Ending (Gulliverona Version) For the Gulliveronan Language: Gulliveronan Language TranslationCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire/Treasure Planet Fanmakes Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire/Treasure Planet Parodies